1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to a dynamic collapsible revolving toy, and more particularly to one that is easy in operation and assembly, and is economical and competitive in market, including a base, an interior tube set and an exterior tube set. Inside the base, a gear plate rotatably disposed on a gear seat is combined to the interior tube set which connects with the exterior tube set. The gear plate is driven alternatively to rotate clockwise or counter-clockwise by a gearbox with a power outputting gear through engagements of a central transmission gear, a reduction gear and an internal gear. On the other hand, a strip coiled in a ring slot of the gear plate is connected to the interior tube set so that the tubes of the interior tube set can extends or retracts together with the tubes of the exterior tube set having a plurality of collars disposed outside.
2. Description of Related Art
Frequent exchanges of culture and folk custom happen between countries along with the improvement of technology in transportation. Many festivals and occasions have become common holidays to be celebrated by many countries, such as Christmas, Valentine""s Day and Mother""s Day, etc. For celebration, various toys and gifts would be found in the market, but most of them are static displaying for viewing enjoyment. We see very little dynamic toys and gifts. Applicant therefore filed an application of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/488,523 on Jan. 21, 2000, entitled xe2x80x9cDynamic collapsible rotating toyxe2x80x9d as attached. It disclosed a toy having the structure including an interior sleeve set 20 and an exterior sleeve set 30 that are installed at the center inside a base 10. The interior sleeve set 20 has a winding strip and driven by an extension/retraction driving motor 50. The exterior sleeve set 30 covers outside of the interior sleeve set 20, of which innermost sleeve 31 is linked to the innermost sleeve 21 of the interior sleeve set 20 so that can execute extending and retracting functions when driven by the motor 50. On the upper rim of each sleeve of the exterior sleeve set 30 are inserted a decorative article (such as Christmas tree leaves) 32 fitted to the toy (such as Christmas tree). The outermost sleeve 33 links with a gear 34 which is toothed with and driven by a rotation driving motor 60 through a reduction gear 61. When a user turns on the power switch 13 on one side of the base 10, the extension/retraction driving motor 50 is started to drive a winding strip 40 to push the interior and exterior sleeve sets 20 and 30 out from the base 10 so that they can extrude right above the base 10. The gear 34 then on the base of the exterior sleeve set 30 touches and activates a first micro switch 70 located on one side of the sleeve set, thereby activating the rotation driving motor 60. Therefore, on one hand, it controls the reduction gear 61 to drive the exterior sleeve set 30 to rotate slowly, while on the other hand, it drives the control circuit installed inside the base 10 to play melodious music and flash the LED lamps 36 hanging on the decorative article 32. When the user turns on another operating switch 14, it will turn off the music and LED 36, and drive the extension/retraction driving motor 50 to turn in a reverse direction, then the extended interior and exterior sleeve sets 20 and 30 will be retracted into the base 10, until after the gear 34 on the base of the exterior sleeve set 30 touches another second micro switch 71, it will automatically cut off power and restore to its idle status. Though the operation of the above-mentioned toy is quite easy and convenient and the movement is fun and smooth, the structure is somewhat complicated when manufacturing. Especially, it uses two driving motors that increase the cost. It should be enhanced to be more competitive.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved dynamic collapsible revolving toy. Applicant has dedicated in the research, based on many years of rich experiences in RandD and in producing various toys and gifts. After repeating processes in drawing, production test and revising, it has finally come up with a xe2x80x9cdynamic, collapsible, revolving toyxe2x80x9d that is full of fun and amusement, that is economical and competitive in market.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.